Whouffle Week 2014
by notaghoststory
Summary: Series of oneshots based on the prompts from doctorwhoweek on tumblr. (Hopefully I'l get them all done on time!)
1. Domestic

**Day One: Domestic**

The Doctor never was one for settling down in a proper house with an actual job. Used to make him shiver. He'd never forget the time he almost went insane when he spent 4 days in Amy and Rory's lounge staring at that damn cube that was doing absolutely nothing at all. However, with Clara things were a bit different. Circumstances and everything told them that it was best they leave the travelling. For a while anyway. But there was no chance the Doctor was going to drop her home and pop back when it was convenient for him. No, he didn't hesitate to see that he and Clara were going to have to move into a proper house and be a proper humany couple who did humany things.

He had temporarily moved into Clara's flat but they finally found a house of their own a month back and moved in a week ago. The Doctor had even gotten a job! He, the Doctor had gotten a job!_ And it wasn't in a toyshop either_. He didn't mind not working in a cool place with mini helicopters and robot dogs and teddy bears that sang...okay he did a little bit. However, the stuffed toys were a tiny sacrifice to make for where he was working instead.

Once they'd decided they would have to settle the Doctor scavenged London for an appropriate job that actually paid enough to support them. He'd searched for another job in a cool shop but none of them had paid remotely enough according to Clara - the Doctor still wasn't very good with money - and other cool jobs were considered too dangerous or inconvenient. He'd almost given up hope, suggesting he could sonic ATMs again. Clara objected, telling him that they had to be properly normal. If he used the TARDIS or sonic outside/too often then bad things were bound to happen. He didn't need telling twice to put that idea to rest. However he'd had an ingenious idea after that.

"I could work with you!"

"Work with me?"

"Yeah I could be a teacher. I'd be brilliant as a teacher - I _was_ a teacher."

Clara laughed at that. "What _you_ were a teacher? As in on Earth?"

"Don't sound so surprised. Yes, I was a physics teacher back when I was all sticky up-y hair and sandshoes."

She smirked. "I bet you were the teacher all the girls used to swoon over and do their homework really well for," she teased.

"You mean the male version of you, then?" He grinned, impressed with himself that he hadn't fumbled over that sentence. He knew it was probably true though. It would be as impossible as her for everyone else to not have noticed how beautiful she was. It annoyed him at times that so many people seemed to be interested - that time they bumped into Jack, God that made him nervous - but then she would smile at him and he'd simply forget, remembering that she was his Clara and that she was happy with that. Of course, he handled it a lot better since they had gotten married. He highly doubted Clara would have done that for the hell of it.

Clara's jaw dropped open slightly and she let out a giggle. "That was very smooth, Chinboy!"

He beamed, "I know."

She rolled her eyes. Why did she love this idiot so bloody much? Clara cupped his face and leant forward on the comfortably small sofa, brushing her lips against his softly as though they may brake. The Doctor reciprocated, placing a gentle hand around her cheek and deepening the kiss.

Clara pulled away just soon enough not to need to gasp for air. "So, where you any good?" she asked, getting back to the topic of the Doctor being a teacher.

"Yes," he lied. "The kids were all geniuses." Not a lie. "Very advanced school, very private."

"But you need a degree and things-"

"Or I need to kidnap the Head," he interrupted. He was smiling from ear to ear but really he wasn't remotely prepared for speaking to Ian Chesterton again.

Clara's eyes popped open. "That's not funny!" she whined, coming to the conclusion that he was joking and smacking him in the arm. "I'm being serious - you need a job."

"No I mean it," he began. "I kidnapped the Head once a long time ago - I had my reasons don't worry and we made up in the end. He was just a humble teacher back then. I can talk to him. I'm sure he'll be happy to give me the job." It had been so long, and so much had happened. When the Doctor and Chesterton had first met; the Doctor had been a grumpy, arrogant and bitter old - but younger - man. It was partly thanks to he and Barbara that the Doctor had found the goodness, beauty and greatness of humanity. Without that he may have never found Clara. He had no idea how he would begin that conversation.

"Seriously? You never said."

The Doctor looked down, playing with her hands out of habit. "Ah well...you know me. I don't like looking back too much."

Clara nodded in understanding, smiling encouragingly at him. Not encouraging him to talk about his past; but the Doctor completely understood every word the glance said. "Well, I'm getting a job then," he proclaimed. "A proper job. Never thought I'd say that again," he chuckled, reaching over to kiss his impossible girl.

* * *

"Honey, I'm home!" the Doctor announced, throwing the front door of their new house open wide.

Clara chuckled and pulled herself up from the sofa with a great deal of effort. She'd had no classes all afternoon, opting to head home early rather than stay in the staff room for two hours while she waited for the Doctor to finish. Clara had noticed a lot of history themes popping up in essays in the nine months the Doctor had started teaching. She should have guessed he would be able to teach that. She just hoped he didn't correct text books suspiciously often.

They met halfway down the hall, the Doctor having to crouch at an awkward angle to give her a greeting kiss. The sooner she could digest that planet the better, he thought jokingly. In truth, he was really just looking forward to being a dad again. Though, this time he would get it completely right. He couldn't allow himself to loose either of them; he knew that wouldn't happen. Not with Clara and the little one.

The Doctor put his hands on her enormous stomach and grinned. "How's this one been?" he asked.

"Hungry," Clara answered, patting the Doctor's cheeks and turning on her heel into the kitchen. "Reckon you could make some fish custard? And quickly." Since the cravings had started to kick in she'd taken a liking to odd food combinations - naturally, the Doctor jumped at the chance to shove a bowl of fish fingers and custard in front of her. As expected, she'd loved them but could never get them quite right. The Doctor thought it was the souffles all over again but Clara was really just too lazy to make anything herself unless she had to. In her opinion, having the Doctor cook 95% of the time was a tiny price to pay for her giving birth. And he didn't seem to mind either.

"Of course I can! You are talking to the Kitchen King, Clara."

"I would argue but I'm starving," she said, taking a seat at the counter.

He rolled his eyes. "I'll choose to ignore that then, shall I?"

Clara grinned. "I love you," she said, trying to sound as cheesy as she could. Cheese..."Would cheese and bananas be a good combination?" she asked seriously, eyeing the food bowl with great interest as the Doctor had just pulled the box of fish fingers from the freezer.

"Bananas are good with everything!" he beamed, dropping the fingers on the counter and hastily moving to the metallic red bowl. He eagerly pulled two bananas from the bundle, tossing one to Clara. "Now cheese," he raised a finger as if just remembering it and twirled on his heel, striding back to the fridge and taking out slices of cheap processed cheese."These'll have to do," he sneered.

Clara looked at the banana with great interest, her eyes switching between the pale orange and yellow. "The question is _how _do we eat it? Melt the cheese?"

The Doctor shook his head, almost expecting that question and leaned over on the opposite side of the counter she was sitting at. "Of course not Clara, that would be silly." He took her banana and merrily peeled it and pulled off the top of the fruit. She raised an eyebrow questioningly but didn't speak. He halved the cheese slice and shoved it in between where the banana split. "A banana and cheese sandwich!" he said proudly, handing his demonstration back to Clara carefully, not wanting his masterpiece to tip over.

She inched her nose close, sniffing it like a dog. It didn't look or smell appealing in the slightest but she supposed fish fingers and custard didn't really look it at first either. The Doctor stared at her encouragingly, anticipating the first reaction to the snack. This could be he and Clara's greatest invention - well, second greatest.

Clara squinted, the unappealing appearance blurring which helped her get over the smell at least a little and bravely took a bite, turning her head sideways. It was surprisingly tasty. "Mm," she hummed satisfactorily, giving the Doctor a thumbs up as she chewed.

He grinned proudly. "We make an excellent team!" he proclaimed. They simultaneously raised their hands and hi-5ed as soon as Clara swallowed. The Doctor chuckled and started preparing the same for himself.

"Oh and we need to look at these," Clara remembered suddenly, awkwardly reaching around her stomach into her pocket and pulling out a slightly worn sheet with paint colours on it. Realising what it was the Doctor snatched it excitedly as she slid it across the counter. He held it up at eye level, scanning it with a determined expression. "I like this one!" he shouted immediately.

"We're not painting the baby's room TARDIS blue, Doctor," she sighed, knowing he would have picked that.

The Doctor's mouth dropped open in offence. "And why not? TARDIS blue is a _great_ colour - you know, in all my years of time and space I have never _ever_ found a better colour?"

"No," she argued plainly, wincing.

He huffed and went back to the cheese banana. "Fine, we can argue- I mean _choose_ later. We really shouldn't have waited this long." He wasn't used to time being a problem. Well, at least not in the mundane sense. His face lit up as the taste reached his tongue. "This is magnificent! Good call on the cheese and banana, Clara."

Clara giggled, ignoring that her stomach still didn't feel satisfied. "You're welcome." She was used to not feeling well so much so that she'd gotten very good at hiding it. According to the Doctor the baby was human - even if it would be a bit more clever than most - but that bigger-on-the-inside-brain was an extra inconvenient strain on her body to deal with.

The Doctor leaned in to give her a friendly peck but Clara pulled away first. "That's pretty disgusting," she confessed, bursting into gentle giggles. He rolled his eyes just as she leaned forward again. This kiss didn't last much longer than the last, Clara pulling back in a loud groan.

"What is it?" the Doctor asked, his eyes widened with concern. Surely his breath couldn't be_ that_ bad already.

"I think it's coming."

* * *

***A/N: I thought now would be a good time to mention my new whouffle blog notaxghoststory*tumblr*com (hence my new penname) and you should definitely follow that. I'll be updating and doing it properly soon I hope but there's no harm in gaining a few more followers until then x**

**Day two prompt: First time**


	2. First Time

***A/N: Kind of rushed this chapter because I realised half way through that I wasn't happy with the direction it was taking and by the time I started to rewrite it I was falling way behind on the prompts but hopefully it's bigger on the inside.**

* * *

**Day Two: First Time**

The Doctor knew it wasn't a Wednesday and that she specified taking a trip in the TARDIS once a week _but_ it was Valentine's Day! The Doctor was sure she would make an exception and let him take her somewhere nice. Of course, he hadn't told her prior to the evening. He had meant to, he really had. He wanted to ask her out the previous Wednesday (which was only about six hours ago for the Doctor. He didn't like having to wait to see his Clara again) but looking into her wide, brown eyes he couldn't bring himself to say anything remotely similar to what he wanted to.

The one thing that kept him sane was the knowledge that she hadn't been asked out by anyone else. He'd called Mr. Maitland two days ago from his point of view but an hour ago from the Doctor's, to ask if she was working Valentine's night. Mr Maitland had told the Doctor that she was and after some quick bargaining the Doctor convinced Mr Maitland to take the night off work himself, leaving Clara free to do as she pleases, and take the kids out bowling himself. (Evidently, Angie had opted to stay over at Nina's instead, too embarrassed to go to the cinema with her dad and her little brother, especially on Valentine's Day.)

He adjusted his bowtie and slicked his hair in one swift moment in front of the mirror. He strode to the front door with an aura of faked confidence and a bouquet of flowers behind his back, checking his watch just to be sure he had the right time. He smiled, seeing that he'd landed on the right date - and even the right time! He was always careful about time when it came to getting Clara. He didn't want to miss a single Wednesday. Six o' clock: the Maitlands should be gone now, leaving Clara alone in the house. He knocked on the door, a little shyly at first before remembering she needed to actually hear him.

It took several of the most suspenseful moments of the Doctor's long life for Clara to open the door. He had already pulled the flowers out from behind his back before the door had even cracked open.

"Doctor?" Her eyebrows were furrowed slightly in confusion as she stared up at him.

He beamed briefly, just delighted to see her and her cute little nose again. She looked flawless as ever. Her hair tied into a curled ballerina-like bun behind her head, her lips a glossy red and wearing an adorable blue dress that ended just above her knees. "Um hello...these are for you," he said awkwardly, handing her the flowers.

She took them almost dazedly.

"You look wonderful by the way - you always do of course but ... different wonderful."

Underneath her simple layer of make-up, a blush crept onto her cheeks. "Thank you," she said, feeling a twinge in her stomach of guilt while in her head she couldn't help but be annoyed. "But what are you doing here?"

The Doctor cleared his throat. A small part of him had hoped she'd see the flowers and his new suit and put the pieces together, no questions asked and hop aboard the TARDIS but he knew he would have to confess.

"Well, you see...we've been travelling together for a while now and I-I can't help but notice how much I - how much I like you," he stammered. "And not as a ... friend. I mean, of course you are my friend! The best of friends but I think-" Actually, he knew but he didn't want to come across as too clingy so soon, "I'm starting-" Again, he knew he was sugar-coating it to save them both some embarrassment. "to like you in another way as well. I was hoping maybe you did too..." he finished, bright red at this point.

Clara put a hand over her mouth. "I-" She glanced quickly around the street to see a number of people passing or children just playing in the garden. "Come in," she suggested instead, taking him gently by the sleeve and guiding him inside the house. She shut the door with her full body, something she always did out of habit.

She placed the flowers on the hallway table, grateful that it fit. She let out a heavy sigh and punched him in the arm.

"_Ow_!" he cried, his face scrunched in horror at her violent rejection. He had learned a while back that Clara was tougher than she looked but he barely noticed the physical pain her fist had left below his shoulder. _Okay then,_ he thought sadly. _Guessing she doesn't like me back._ "I'll take that as a maybe then," he said, trying his best to sound casual and cheeky about it to hide how much it hurt.

Clara looked incredibly annoyed and then it dawned on him. The Doctor's face fell. "Oh," he whispered, his voice croaking. Stupid, he thought of himself. Why on Earth would Clara have dressed up if she thought she was going to spend the night watching romantic comedies on the sofa? "Who is it?"

She groaned. "Not who. _It_. I agreed to go to a stupid singles-party!"

He couldn't help but laugh until he saw Clara's expression then crawled back into his shell of mild curiosity. "Why?" he asked.

"Because I was pissed at you and I was too embarrassed to turn down the night off," she huffed.

"Wait, what? Why were you annoyed with _me_?"

"I thought you might ask me so I turned down some blokes who were pretty nice but y'know...not you," she began sheepishly. "And then you didn't so I was left dateless for Valentine's."

The Doctor flushed slightly pink. "Oh, I'm sorry," he mumbled. "I-if you don't want to go that's...that's fine," he said sombrely, his head bowed low.

A small smirk crept onto Clara's face. "Well you're not changing your mind that easy," she told him. "Of course I'm going. You just deserved a consequence for being an idiot."

Despite being a touch embarrassed that he'd been an idiot he smiled widely, grateful that she'd accepted. "Right then, Clara Oswald-" He held his head up high and outstretched his hand to her, "Shall we be off?"

Clara giggled lightly and took his hand, unlocking the door with the other and grabbing her small bag. "You're still an idiot," she told him, running into the TARDIS, her heels clacking rhythmically on the driveway.

He swiftly soniced the Maitland's front door shut at the last minute after muting his school-boy chuckles as Clara pulled him excitedly into the TARDIS. "Wait," she said with a frown. "I've got to phone her and tell her I can't make it," Clara explained, reaching into her bag for her mobile. The Doctor gently put a hand on hers. "You can do it after. I can get you back to before you even left."

"But I didn't see two of me there," she pointed out.

"It's a figure of speech," he sighed jokingly. "But if you're going to take it literally I can materialise upstairs with the engines on silent."

She gasped teasingly. "Doctor, are you planning on going to my bedroom so quickly?" Clara asked, pretending to sound astonished.

As she expected, the Doctor turned bright red. "Oh shut up not like that," he huffed.

Clara laughed but she couldn't help to wonder after his reaction. "Are we a couple now?"

He paused. "Well, I would hope that's what you agreed to."

"It is," she assured with a quick nod of her head.

Even though he assumed that's what she understood to be happening, hearing her agree out loud made his face light up. "Thank you," he said impulsively. The Doctor opened his mouth to correct himself but he wasn't sure what he would change his words to.

She bit on her lip, hesitating before taking a small step forward and reaching up on her toes to give his lips a gentle kiss. Clara almost laughed at how long she'd waited to do that. It was just a sweet, simple kiss, but being able to finally do it felt euphoric.

The Doctor felt a barmy grin crease his features as he leant down to kiss his Impossible Girl again. It had been about finding out who she was and how she came to be in his life when he'd found her but not long after Clara Oswald had found her way back into his life had he given up on caring. Of course, he still wanted to know how this seemingly ordinary - but extraordinary and nothing if not one of the most important people he'd ever met - girl came to be but there was something more important than her mystery, and that was simply Clara herself. Perhaps he was being hasty, rushing into a relationship - god knew he'd learned they never ended well, but this time it was different. She had made such a difference in his life so quickly that he couldn't face to loose her, didn't want to waste one second of his time with this woman. Out of pure nerves and insecurity he had wasted countless opportunities where he had been about to do this very thing. He hadn't kissed her in fear that if he did, she would be disgusted and leave, never letting the Doctor to see her again. It wasn't worth the risk.

Clara leaned in happily to the kiss, so glad he had reciprocated. She wrapped her hands tightly around his neck as she deepened the intensity. The Doctor cupped her face with his hand, tracing small lines over her delicate cheek bones with his finger while the other hand firmly grasped her waist. He was a bit out of practice, but given a couple centuries of experience he was sure it wouldn't be too hard to get back into the swing of things.

She was the one who finally broke apart for a breath of air, leaving the Doctor breathing heavily to the side of her face while a satisfied smirk grew in the corner of his mouth. "I told you it was a snogbox," she tittered.

He burst into laughter, putting a hand on her shoulder for support as he looked into her eyes once more. "It can be our snogbox as often as you like," he offered cheekily.

Clara giggled and pulled him by the jacket collar into another kiss, rougher this time. The Doctor's hand went back to it's former position at her waist while the other tangled in her hair. He broke away this time, worried he would get too ahead of himself. "So, that date," he said awkwardly.

"Can wait," she finished for him as she gave him another quick kiss. "I've got a much better idea for now," Clara chuckled, slowly moving her fingers to push off his jacket.


	3. Baking & Sexual Tension

***A/N: I have no idea how to bake so I decided to write the aftermath of Clara's soufflé making. Also, I missed the prompt for Day 3 so I tried my best to combine Day 3 and 4. (I hope it's not awkward but either way WHOUFFLE!)**

* * *

**Day Three: Baking + Day Four: Sexual Tension**

A million emotions pumped through her veins. Shock, confusion, doubt, pride, relief, puzzlement, excitement and joy. "Oh my stars . . . I've done it. I've _actually _properly done it."

"Get in here now!" she screeched giddily. "Come on _quickly - _I've done it!"

"I can't believe it," she murmured to herself. After all her years of failures she hadn't given up. Sometimes people questioned why she persisted the craft she'd been infamously known for but she had determinedly ignored them or aggressively forced them to shut up; because she knew she would get there in the end. "I got it right. I _am_ Soufflé Girl."

The Doctor made a mad dash from the console room - where he'd been fiddling with some settings that really didn't need fiddling with - into the kitchen. _Had Clara finally set the place on fire?_ There'd been a lot of near misses. So many that the Doctor had taken to not leaving her side as she 'baked'. But after several smoke free attempts he thought he could probably risk leaving her to bake alone for once. Won't be doing that again, he thought to himself, expecting to see the short brunette in a coughing fit and covered in soot. He was pleasantly surprised to see Clara beaming up at him from the counter with a perfect looking soufflé in front of her.

She giggled, still giddy with the thrill of finally making her mum's soufflé successfully.

"You did it!" he proclaimed, shock evident in his voice underneath how happy he was for his companion (and relief that she hadn't actually burned down the kitchen).

"I know! I can't believe it either."

"'Ey I never said I didn't believe it. I knew you had it in you," he lied with a wink.

"Liar liar the TARDIS didn't catch fire," she sang enthusiastically, too happy to be grumpy.

The Doctor couldn't help but laugh with her. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have doubted you," he admitted. He strode over to her, subconsciously leaving as little space as he physically could without touching her as he always did. "You will never stop being impossible," he mused, giving her a warm smile.

Clara grinned, jumping on her toes and leaping to pull him into a hug.

He smiled sheepishly as he wrapped his arms tightly around her and accepted her embrace. "So should we dig in, then?"

She twisted out of the hug to reach for forks from the drawer before stopping abruptly mid-motion. "No! Picture first," she said, shoving him in the arm to get a move on. "Go get the camera! I mightn't remember how to do this ever again."

The Doctor let her push him out the door, his arms flailing instinctively. "Oi just because you can bake now doesn't mean you can suddenly boss me around."

Clara glared for a mere second before the Doctor grew flustered. "Nevermind," he mumbled, darting off to fetch a camera for her.

Determined to get back before the soufflé had the chance to randomly burst into flames he rushed to the control room, snatching a retro camera from beneath the console. The last time he'd used it had been taking snapshots every couple thousand - million? Years got quite blurred when you'd been alive for over a thousand of them - years when he and Clara had gone looking for ghosts. Her hair had been in perfect thick curls and she was wearing a short blue dress with white spots. He couldn't help but smile when he spotted her underneath his bright red umbrella. Of course he had to crouch down in order to fit with her but he hadn't minded much at all.

He smiled at the memory, shaking his head to remind himself that the same Clara was waiting for him in the console room with her precious soufflé. The Doctor marched quickly back through the corridors to the kitchen Clara had adopted as _her_ kitchen to which he hadn't objected. He was glad she had actually as it confirmed any doubt he had of her getting fed up of him anytime soon.

"I've got the camera!" he announced cheerfully, holding it high above his head. Clara clapped her hands like a child who had managed to wake her parents up on Christmas morning. She went to stand behind her masterpiece, her '_cheese_' face at the ready when she recognised the camera. "It's a love story!" she blurted.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow with a mildly flabbergasted expression. "Ey? W-what is?"

"The camera. That's when you used it," she explained. Clara understood why it may have seen a bit random. It was just random trivia. But it was so often that he showed something to Clara that he had an amazing story about, that she wasn't there for. It was nice to see things that he could maybe associate with her.

He gave Clara a warm smile. "Yes it is. Now, say 'cheese'!"

She gave a thumbs up and beamed a long, "_Cheese._" with a cheesy grin to match.

The camera gave a mildly blinding flash. "Beautiful. Now," he said, giving the camera a light tap, "You can have that picture to brag to all your friends with. But I think I'll take one for myself." Clara raised an eyebrow and watched in mild puzzlement as he reached for a panel to the side of the fridge. She'd seen it a lot but opted not to touch it in case it ended in flames. The Doctor tapped it several times, presumably pressing touch screen buttons. He gave a satisfied smirk and pulled the panel outward.

"What are you doing?"

_Showing off. _"Just pulling in the local resources," he answered casually.

The corner of Clara's lips twitched up in a near-smirk as her eyes moved to take a closer look at the small screen. "Oh. It's a fancy camera?" she guessed.

"It is now. Multi purpose, multi dimensional eh - it's complicated." He finished abruptly upon noticing Clara's pleading expression out of the corner of his eye. _Right, no techno-talk,_ he noted. The Doctor twirled round and hopped delicately - not wanting the soufflé to fall behind Clara. With the counter being quite low, Clara was bent slightly over it, leaning her casually crossed arms atop. He put his arm around her petite body, his hand firmly positioned below her shoulder with his thumb subconsciously moving back and forth, tracing an invisible line on the thin fabric of her shirt. The Doctor was standing behind her, with his feet pointed towards his Clara and his body tilted towards hers. She bit her lip, trying her best to disguise a continually growing grin.

"Now smile!" he encouraged, his own smile audible. Clara retracted her teeth from her lip to allow the withheld grin to finally bloom and tilted her head toward the Doctor, letting it rest against his shoulder. The Doctor glanced down at her with a sheepish smile. He didn't know why he was always so happy when she initiated contact, even when it was as small as that but it did. The Doctor had given up asking why a long time ago, after the best answer he could come across just made his hearts clench. He couldn't love Clara because he knew she wouldn't love him. Why would Clara ever go for a barmy old man like him?

She noticed the brief shift of his gaze, felt his chin gently prod her head. Clara's grin turned into a small smile as she too looked up to see his big sad eyes. The camera lens shut with a soft 'click' but neither noticed. The Doctor had already looked back down to meet her big brown eyes. He smiled, his free hand giving her cheek a light touch. "You okay?" he asked, his thumb threatening to move to the corner of her soft smiling, tulip shaped mouth.

Clara nodded delicately, careful not to shake his gentle hand from her cheek. Instead she moved her arm which the Doctor still had a grasp on to cup his cheek like he had hers. "Why wouldn't I be?" she asked curiously.

He chuckled, sending vibrations through Clara and causing her to laugh too. "Good point," he said, impulsively leaving a warm kiss on her forehead. A blush rose in Clara's cheeks which was the only thing that reminded the Doctor he needed to actually pull back at some point. He cleared his throat, just noticing how tangled their bodies were. They should play twister sometime, he thought distractedly. Clara hoped he hadn't spotted her lingering gaze on his lips - _that wasn't allowed to happen_, she reminded herself. Paranoia getting the better of her, she turned her head harshly back to the camera she hadn't been interested in understanding. "Did it take a picture yet?"

The Doctor had forgotten about the reason they were so close together, his mind taking a sharp turn back to reality. "Right!" he boomed, his hands flimsily retracting to his side as he straightened up. _God, had he really been thinking about . . . that? _The Doctor pranced back around the counter, brushing 'accidentally' against Clara's behind much to his own amusement. He folded the device back into the panelling against the fridge and flicked a few options to get a look at the picture it had taken. He hoped his bowtie had been straight; he couldn't think of anything more humiliating in a photograph.

She followed after him excitedly, her head poking over his shoulder to get a view. He was pleased to see his bowtie was indeed perfectly straight as usual. It showed the two of them with no space between them, even their eyes meeting if not in the physical contact sense. They were both smiling slightly shyly but undeniably happily at one another and Clara couldn't hold back a soft giggle. "It looks very platonic."

He frowned, initially missing her sarcasm. "I suppose you're ri-hey! Was that-that was-it was, wasn't it? That was sarcastic."

Clara raised an eyebrow at him with a pitiful smile. "Nothing gets far past you, Doctor," she commented, reaching on her toes to ruffle his hair. He immediately went to fix it self consciously. "Oh ha ha, very funny," he sighed. "See I can do sarcasm too," the Doctor added proudly.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever," she said, grabbing his hand. "We've got a masterpiece to eat," Clara explained, hurrying back to the counter. The Doctor grinned at her from behind as he sat himself down. She'd been about to join him when she remembered, "The forks," she said quickly, as though she was afraid she'd forget her intentions if she didn't say it fast enough. Clara skipped back to the drawers, pulling open the first one which she knew to contain cutlery. That's odd, she thought. She was sure that's where they always were. She shrugged with a sigh and bent down to scavenge through the lower drawers.

The Doctor grinned cheekily. Nice skirt.

A mass of brown hair whipped round to give the Doctor a playful glare. "Excuse me?"

He closed his eyes in resignation. "I said it aloud, didn't I?"

Crossing her arms, she nodded exaggeratively sternly.

"Sorry," he mumbled, his features blurring in a sea of pink. "Though, I _do_ like the skirt. I admire your fashion sense, Clara. Not too long or . . . loose."

"Digging a bigger hole, Doctor," she giggled, finally standing up with the necessary cutlery in hand.

The Doctor clamped his mouth shut. At least she hadn't slapped him, he considered. She sat down lazily and the Doctor didn't complain that she'd accidentally kicked him. Clara pulled the soufflé towards them and left it comfortably between them while her leg brushed against the Doctor's. Now that she knew what he'd been doing mere moments beforehand she was more determined than usual to tease him.

Was she trying to tease him? he wondered. _Two can play at that game, Clara._ He hoped. The Doctor casually shuffled his chair closer and his hand wandered to her knee.

_Pathetic_, she thought cheekily. Clara stuck her fork into the soufflé and licked her lips before taking a first bite. She smiled at the familiarity of the taste. She'd imagined perfecting her mum's soufflé a billion times before but never quite like this. Clara thought she'd have an emotional flashback and shed a private tear but instead she just smiled. After all, the soufflé wasn't the soufflé, the soufflé was the recipe - which she'd been using for years.

The Doctor followed suit as his hand moved further along her leg. Clara felt the tickling movements of his fingers but resisted a reaction and continued eating. He did too, only stopping when he nearly choked after he realised he had reached up her skirt to which Clara had reacted to by - rather harshly - swatting his hand away. He really didn't know how to apologise for that one. To his relief she was biting her lip to suppress a snicker. "Down boy," she said with a wink.

_Listen to the woman_, he ordered himself.

"That's a different Wednesday," Clara added with a playful grin.

He eyed her suspiciously. "Was that sarcasm again?" he huffed.

She giggled with a shake of her head. "Absolutely not," Clara replied, reaching forward to tie her arms around his neck and tilting her head to collide her lips with his.

The Doctor's limbs flailed much like they had the first time he'd kissed Clara - back when it wasn't really Clara - but this time he was much more prepared. It didn't take long for his hand to be tangled in her hair and for her to have somehow made her way onto his lap. Clara pulled away with a heavy breath and chuckle as she saw the satisfied expression on her Chinboy's face.

He cleared his throat, returning her gaze and his delicate eyebrows quirked up. "Should be a fun Wednesday," he commented cheekily.

* * *

***A/N: Hope this is alright! And, also I'm writing this at nearly 2am so I apologise profously for any errors. Please let me know what you think x**


	4. Snow

**Day Five: Snow**

The TARDIS whirred calmly as it landed on the soft snow-covered grass outside the flat complex of Clara Oswald. With his purple tweed pulled just a little tighter, an old favourite rainbow-patterned scarf of his wrapped around his neck and warm gloves insulating his hands he stepped out of the wooden blue box, it's outer shell growing colder by the second. Despite the sharp chill, the Doctor had a warm smile on his face as he strode in the direction of her flat amidst the scattered crowds of children. Must have been too cold for her to go outside, he thought, as she was usually to be seen running down the steps at the first flash of blue.

Feeling a giggle about to sprout loudly from her mouth, Clara threw the snowball at the back of his head quickly. The Doctor jumped into an amateur fighting pose as his head turned bashfully to the short brunette poking out from behind the TARDIS. His shoulders instantly relaxed and a grin spread across his face as he chuckled at his impossible girl all bundled up in a thick puffy red jacket with a furry hood almost shielding her wide eyes.

"Your face!" she laughed, pointing a small finger - which looked even tinnier coming from her massive jacket - at him. He pulled a serious face and held his head high to give the illusion that he was above such childish behaviour. Not that Clara believed it for a second. She ducked behind the TARDIS with a giddy yelp as the Doctor swiftly rolled a snowball and tossed it at her, barely grazing her elbow.

She poked her head smugly back out from behind the TARDIS. "That was rubbi-" And a clump of snow in the face. The Doctor laughed proudly as she stiffly pushed snow off of her nose. His laughing was cut short by the menacing look in her eyes. "Oops," he whispered, diving sideways to avoid a deathly snowball. She was tough enough when she was happy, he was quite frightened to see what she was capable of in terms of revenge.

In the time it took him to wind up on the floor, Clara had looped round and was there waiting for him. He let out an involuntary scream at the sight of her, feeling as though they were playing cat and mouse. There was actually a planet where mice were much bigger than cats but equally as terrified by cats as they were on Earth. She tackled him to keep him to the ground while she shoved a snowball in his face. He tried wriggling out but her position on his back inabilitated him from doing so. "Okay, okay I'm sorry, Clara. Let me go! I surrender," he pleaded, though he couldn't help but laugh lightly.

Just like that she hopped off his back with a satisfied smile and poke to his snowy nose. "That's better," she teased. The Doctor rubbed off the remnants of snow as he got to his feet, brushing off his jacket before fixing his scarf followed by a flicked motion to adjust his hair to it's original tip-top shape. "You're a lot stronger than you look," he sighed though really he was quite proud of his impossible girl.

"Thank you," she beamed up at him. Clara grinned and jumped to give him a long awaited hug. He smiled contently and lifted her from the ground to spin her around before placing her down in her original spot. "Let's build a snowman!" he chimed, spotting the children making various attempts at snowy friends.

After two hours of vigorous building and procrastination of tossing snowballs they finally finished building Snowmaggedon: Winter Lord of All. Clara had looked slightly concerned by how quickly the Doctor came up with the name but had shrugged and agreed. "We've done a great job," he complimented, slinging an arm over her shoulder. "Much better than the last...nevermind." He didn't need Victorian London flashbacks right now.

To top off the snowman the Doctor placed a bright red fez on it's head and used a bigger-on-the-inside bowtie around the neck to make Snowmaggedon cool in both senses of the word. The Doctor noticed Clara's teeth chattering and wrapped his arms around her tightly, rubbing her shoulders to provide some warmth. "Let's go inside, eh?" She nodded and they walked, glued together into Clara's flat.

He headed straight to set up a fire while Clara routinely made them steaming cups of tea. They sat themselves beside one another on the sofa, snuggling together under a blanket for extra warmth. "You okay now?" he asked, lightly tapping her slightly red nose with his hand that hadn't ended up around her shoulder.

She hummed in response with her gaze on the inappropriately scheduled film. They probably hadn't expected the snow when they bought it seeing as it was set almost entirely on a beach. She looked all right but the Doctor could tell she was tired by the way her eyes were fixed on the television so much so it was clear she was just keeping her eyelids open. Slowly Clara's eyes faded shut and her head lay comfortably against the Doctor's chest. He smiled at his Clara, gently stroking her hair and pushing it out of the way to see more of her delicate face. He didn't sleep much but figured this was as good a time as any. He gave her forehead a soft kiss and set his head gently on top of hers, drifting slowly to sleep.

* * *

***A/N: Little short, I know but I didn't have a lot of time to get it done. Thank you to everyone who has followed and favourited the story! Reviews would be very appreciated x**


End file.
